Защитник
by Brian J. Christopher
Summary: Кто бы мог подумать, что Ёджи предоставится выбор: продолжать работать в Вайс или стать телохранителем?


Автор: Brian J. Christopher (для справки: раньше выкладывался как Yohji Kudou и Alanis)  
е-мейл: Защитник  
Фандом: Weiss Kreuz  
Пара: Брэд Кроуфорд/Ёджи Кудо  
Рейтинг: PG-13 максимум

Жанр: романс. Да-да, такое бывает.  
Предупреждение: видимо, нет.  
Саммари: наверное, все же AU, потому что аудиодрамы и Глюэн не принимаются в расчет. Действие происходит между первым сезоном и Глюэном. Точка зрения Ёджи. О переменах внутри Вайс, а также о природе первых РозенКройц.

b**Защитник/b**

Первый раз я видел Кроуфорда спящим. Первый раз за все время, которое мне пришлось провести рядом с ним. Охраняя его, защищая его – самым примитивным образом, всего лишь используя любимое оружие и способности выслеживать врага. И, тем не менее, я защищал его от смертельной опасности – а это уже о чем-то говорит.  
Кроуфорд спал, грудь медленно поднималась и опускалась, а я сидел рядом и смотрел на него. Закурить или не стоит? Помешает ли это его сну, и так редкому в последние недели, или нет?  
Я подождал еще немного. Час ночи. Я решился.  
Слишком громкий для ночной тишины вскрик зажигалки – лишь секунда, затяжка и дым. В тот же момент Кроуфорд повернулся ко мне лицом, и я думал, что сейчас он проснется и попросит сигарету, но нет – он просто вдыхал привычный запах. Наверное, для него было более чем странно спать, не мучаясь картинами из будущего, а видеть лишь обычные сны. Видимо, ему просто снилось, что он курит.   
В его квартире в центре Токио была отличная звукоизоляция. За окном гудели автомобили, шумели прохожие, стеной лил дождь, но в комнате было тихо, как в могиле. Хорошо, неподходящая ассоциация. Главное - ничто не мешало спокойно спать, читать, смотреть телевизор, разговаривать... За последние месяцы мы говорили о многом: от музыки до социальных проблем в странах третьего мира. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал мне год назад, что я буду горячо спорить с командиром Шварц о том, какая пицца вкуснее, я бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо. Еще одна истина, которую понимаешь, только пожив с лидером Шварц: никогда не загадывай, что ждет тебя в будущем, если ты – не Оракул.  
Я отвлекся от пролетающих в голове мыслей еще раз: нога Кроуфорда, согнутая в колене, опустилась на мою ногу и замерла. Я перевел взгляд на его лицо. Полные губы были чуть приоткрыты. Во сне он казался безмятежным и спокойным, хотя я был уверен, что, разбуди я его сейчас, он немедленно откроет глаза и обычным тоном своего глубокого голоса спросит: «В чем дело, Ёджи? Ты что-то слышал?»  
Ночь текла и текла, и я зачитался книгой из библиотеки Кроуфорда. Так тишина не казалось опасной. Я снова закурил.

Все началось через полгода после падения Эстет, через неделю после дня рождения Оми, когда Бирман снова зашла в наш магазин.  
Сначала я не узнал ее: она покрасилась в буро-каштановый и отрастила волосы, теперь она укладывала их в причудливый узел, который спускался на шею слева.  
- Добро пожаловать в Конеко! К какому случаю подобрать букет? - спросил я, облокачиваясь на кассу и одновременно оценивая внешние данные потенциальной покупательницы. Возможно, мне придется доставить цветы прямо ей домой, а если повезет, то я уже буду не на работе.  
Кен с любопытством выглянул из-за череды полок с горшками: в это время дня в магазин редко заглядывали покупатели.   
- Добрый день, Ёджи. - Она подняла на меня глаза и улыбнулась. - Я по делу к Мамору Такатори.  
Через десять минут на двери магазина висела табличка «закрыто», а мы, как когда-то давно, собрались в подвальной комнате. Айя холодно смотрел на Бирман из угла, мы с Кеном устроились на диване, а Оми сидел на стуле слева от Кена. Его широко раскрытые голубые глаза сияли непониманием.  
Бирман встала перед столом, на котором раньше стоял знакомый нам до боли экран.  
- Мамору, - обратилась она к Оми, - ты знаешь, что твой отец занимал высокое положение в организации «Критикер»?  
Оми вздрогнул при упоминании своего настоящего имени. Он не любил его, и за дело.  
- Мой отец? Рейджи Такатори? Он же сотрудничал с Эстет!  
Бирман покачала головой.  
- Пришло время открыть тебе правду. Твоим отцом был тот, кого ты до сих пор считал своим дядей.  
- Шуичи Такатори! - одновременно я, Кен и Оми уставились на Бирман круглыми глазами. Она лишь кивнула. Айя ничего не сказал, по обыкновению спрятав удивление за ледяной маской.  
- Эстет возобновили деятельность в Германии, - продолжала Бирман. - Но они уже начинают разрабатывать планы относительно Токио, возможно, есть определенные отрасли и дочерние компании, о которых нам пока не известно. Их взгляды, руководство и средства несколько изменились. С этим я познакомлю вас подробнее, но позже. Пока мы обладаем крайне скудной информацией, но нам необходим тот, кто заменит Шуичи Такатори на посту и возглавит Вайс. Нам нужен такой человек, поскольку Критикер испытывают недостаток в проверенных сотрудниках после кризиса, случившегося полгода назад. А по наследству этот пост переходит к Вам, Такатори-сан, по достижении совершеннолетия. Так гласит завещание Вашего отца. - Она выразительно посмотрела на Оми, выделяя обращение к нему на «вы».  
Оми сидел, уставившись в пол, не в состоянии что-либо ответить.  
- По достижении восемнадцати лет ваше наследство и ваши права вступают в силу, -добавила она. - Помимо места, которое занимал ваш отец, а после – его заместитель, вы получаете его деньги, возможность продвигаться по карьерной лестнице, многое, очень многое. Вам стоит съездить со мной в Ваш будущий офис.  
Личико Оми светилось многогранными и разнообразными эмоциями. Я представил, что он может чувствовать, и не смог, я сам пребывал в шоке, и, игнорируя взгляд Айи, чиркнул зажигалкой. Внезапно вспомнилась счастливая улыбка Оми, когда он задувал восемнадцать свечей на праздничном торте...

Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы ушел из Вайс. Меня тяготила обстановка в команде, меня раздражала Бирман и ее комментарии о заданиях, меня раздражала пылкая горячность Кена, готовность и собранность Айи – вот уж на его счет я очень сомневался. В конце концов, Айя-тян, ее благополучие должны были стоять на первом месте, а он без колебаний вернулся в команду. Но больше всего меня бесило то, что магазин пришлось оставить на попечении Айи-тян и Сакуры. Это решилось каким-то странным образом. Бирман объяснила это тем, что за Конеко может установиться наблюдение, а если шпионы Эстет обнаружат там совершенно новых людей, это отведет от Вайс подозрения.  
В результате мы переехали в какую-то новостройку в обычном районе, на обычной улице... Теперь мы ничем не занимались, и нам не разрешалось устроиться на другую работу. Теперь у нас не было прикрытия. Зато, конечно, существенно увеличилась заработная плата, а это позволило мне практически ни в чем себе не отказывать, но и раньше жилось неплохо. Что было хуже всего – я просто плыл по течению.  
Наиболее разительной была перемена, произошедшая в Оми. Он никогда не присутствовал на объявлении заданий, и мы не знали, в чем конкретно состояли обязанности его отца в Критикер, помимо должности нашего босса. Однако уже через два месяца он просил называть себя не иначе, как Мамору, а еще через месяц мы узнали, что теперь он был нашим Персией, что именно его силуэт появлялся на широком экране в полутемной комнате...  
Все произошло слишком быстро. Слишком быстро, чтобы кто-то из нас попробовал возразить или найти причины для ухода из команды. А если кто и думал об этом, кроме меня, будь то Кен или Айя, в чем я очень сомневаюсь, им было просто лень заботиться об этом. Слишком крепко мы стали повязаны со всеми этими миссиями, убийствами, так называемой борьбой за справедливость, ночными слежками... Нам некуда было идти.  
Из-за того, что мы не работали, днем каждый маялся от безделья. Если Кен мог просто пойти играть в футбол с местными ребятами, а Айя – целыми днями ухаживать за комнатными розами, которые он перенес-таки из Конеко в новую квартиру, то я просто умирал со скуки.  
Я нашел себе постоянную девушку, но вскоре мне наскучили ее притязания, и я вернулся к привычному клубному образу жизни. Но днем клубы закрыты, народ на работе... Я занимался ранее не свойственными мне вещами: часами напролет читал, вспоминал навыки рисования – заниматься художествами я перестал лет в семнадцать. Как ни странно, вспомнил я быстро, видимо, как говорится, талант не пропьешь. Вскоре у меня вошло в привычку рисовать всех моих девушек, картины из прочитанных книг, сцены ночной жизни Токио; часто я изображал Конеко и его повседневную жизнь: Айю, хмуро поливающего цветы, Оми у прилавка, Кена с горшками, который сновал между полками и гремел инструментами как слон в посудной лавке. Моя комната превратилась в натюрморт из карандашей, бумаги, пепельниц и красок.  
Той самой ночью, когда я полностью осознал бессмысленность и тупиковость того, как текла моя жизнь, я рисовал Аску. Она парила среди облаков с флейтой у губ, нимбом над головой и крыльями ангела за спиной, а я стоял внизу на земле, протянув к ней руки... Закончив карандашный вариант, я устроил перекур и вышел на балкон.  
Ветер был полон летней свежести, какая бывает только в звездную ночь. Тучи даже не пытались скрыть растущую луну, и она светила прямо на меня своим бледным, чарующим светом, и хотелось протянуть к ней руки, как к Аске на моей картине, и крикнуть громко, очень громко, перебудив соседей: «Возьми меня с собой!»  
Не люблю курить летом на улице. Жара, постоянно донимающая меня, мешает нормально вдыхать и выдыхать дым, а иногда, когда воздух просто стоит, не двигаясь, на месте, дыма и вовсе почти не видно – он застывает и растворяется в жарком воздухе.  
Но ночью – совсем другое дело. Ночь – мое время. Возможно, недаром нас называют кличками кошек – в сумерках мои глаза становятся совсем темными, от зеленого больше в карий, и я вижу и слышу все, как кот, гуляющий по крышам год напролет. А если учесть, что я в таком случае получаюсь мартовским котом, вполне логично отметить мое пристрастие к симпатичным кошечкам... Забавно, чертовски забавно.  
Стоя на балконе, я думал об Аске, о работе детектива, о художественной школе и моей любимой учительнице рисования, о миссиях, о жизни и смерти. Перебирая в уме все, что я знал о Критикер и Эстет, напросился сам собой некий вывод: мы – пешки. Лишь пешки в борьбе двух организаций, в борьбе непонятно зачем и непонятно за что – мы не знали об этом, потому что такой конфиденциальной информацией нас не снабжали. Идиотский вывод. Мы оказались тупыми куклами, какими нас и считали. Ха.  
Мы – не первые и не единственные, растянутые между современным вариантом борьбы «добра» со «злом», и еще не ясно, кто мы – Свет или Тьма.

Я знал Шварц. Я видел их за работой. У них были боссы, и они служили Эстет. Н что-то подсказывало мне, что все четверо, даже безумец Фарфарелло, преследовали в первую очередь свои собственные цели. Да черт возьми, при чем тут Шварц? Каждый человек, зарабатывающий себе на жизнь - не важно, каким способом - сам выбирает себе тот путь, по которому пойти выгоднее, удобней, легче. Мы же просто катились по конвейеру наемных убийц, место для замены которых всегда отыщется. Мы даже толком не представляли, на кого работаем. На малыша Оми, только закончившего школу? С таким упоением искал он в Интернете подходящий колледж еще три месяца назад. А где он теперь? Я вижу-то его раз в неделю, если не считать периодических появлений его затемненного лица на экране.  
Думая об Айе, я вспоминаю лидера Шварц – Брэда Кроуфорда, и невольно сравниваю двух командиров. Разные методы, разные цели, разные люди. Подумалось: а уважаю ли я Рана Фуджимию? Несомненно, я ценю его как командира, как человека с железной силой воли, но понимает ли он, куда нас ведет? Раньше у него была своя цель – месть за семью. Но теперь-то ему есть за что держаться. Он мог бы обеспечивать свою сестру и другими способами, работая хоть в том же цветочном магазине, раз он так любит ухаживать за растениями. Если бы узнать, что у него на самом деле в голове, у этого «ледяного командира»...  
Кен лишь следует его слову, возможно, по привычке, а, возможно, потому, что это ему по душе. Сейчас у него много свободного времени днем, чтобы заниматься любимым хобби. Ему повезло в этом... Но не повезло в другом: «добро» для него, так называемый «свет» - это именно то, что мы делаем, так сказать, «разборки с плохими парнями». Хотя это лишь мое мнение. В некотором роде я даже завидую Кену: для него нет полуграней, нет серого цвета, а когда точно знаешь, за что борешься, всегда четко идешь к цели, не сбиваясь, чтобы подумать и взвесить происходящее.  
Оми... Мне жаль мальчишку, которого с детства подписали убивать людей. Если бы он только мог отделаться от чувства семейного долга, которое и заставляло его идти вперед, пробиваться вверх по карьерной лестнице, завещанной отцом! Он мог бы быть обычным подростком, а позже – мужчиной, и мог бы жить спокойной, более-менее размеренной жизнью и получать от нее удовольствие. Но, черт возьми, родителей-то не выбирают...  
В ту секунду мне казалось, что я из совершенно другого мира, что сейчас я вижу действительность под тем единственно правильным углом, под каким ни один из Вайс ее не видит, и не увидит никогда. Идиотский вывод, я же говорил. Захотелось уйти прямо сейчас, только вот куда? Куда мне идти теперь? Я ведь тоже привязан к этому образу жизни, привязан к звону сияющей проволоки, к адреналину, бушующему в венах в момент погони за жертвой. Мне некуда идти.  
Я посмотрел на часы. Три ночи. Все спят. Весь Токио (ну, благоразумная часть Токио) лежит по кроватям и видит десятый сон. Или испытывает третий оргазм.   
Тогда, закуривая вторую сигарету из третьей по счету пачки, я не мог и предположить, что вскоре мне представится выбор. Что мои мысли были услышаны и переданы. Что у меня будет новое задание, отличное от всех, ранее мною выполненных.

В погоне за очередной жертвой я оказался в незнакомом мне переулке. Казалось бы, этот район я изучил наизусть, но, как оказалось, были еще скрытые улочки, в которых не валялся мой окурок. Что ж, это-то как раз легко исправимо.  
Закуривая, я прислушался. Где-то наверху плачет ребенок, чуть ниже работает телевизор. Ночь все-таки – не такое уж тихое время суток, как кажется стандартному обывателю.  
Никаких сверхъестественных звуков вроде шороха вынимаемой из ножен катаны или выстрела. Только плач ребенка и пиканье на канале, где окончилась последняя передача.  
Я вздохнул, вспомнив о девушке по имени Рэйко, с которой познакомился вчера в кафе. На завтра я назначил ей свидание, пообещав сводить в новый кинотеатр на новый фильм, хотя теперь не мог даже вспомнить, как он называется. Рэйко благосклонно отнеслась к предложению подбросить ее до дома, и всю поездку мне не давала покоя ее короткая прямая юбка, под которой скрывались точеные бедра. Возможно, завтра...  
Я не успел додумать, потому что из-за поворота раздался выстрел. И, как следствие, голос Айи по рации скомандовал проверить, в чем дело.  
Я выглянул из-за угла и в свете фонарей увидел то, что поразило даже мое бывалое воображение. Лидер Шварц, которого я никогда в жизни больше не ожидал увидеть, и странного вида человек в сером пальто стояли на расстоянии пяти метров друг от друга и держали друг друга на прицеле.  
Внезапно голос Айи коротко сообщил, что жертва убита, и мы уходим. Я, не думая, сказал, чтобы отправлялись без меня, потому что я достаточно далеко. Увидимся дома. Значит, ожидаемая перестрелка и Кроуфорд никак не связаны с нашей сегодняшней миссией. Но раз тут Кроуфорд, значит, рядом наверняка ошиваются и другие Шварц.  
Припоминая последний раз, когда я их видел, я понял, что именно они убили одного из лидеров Эстет. Значит, вряд ли после такого они снова будут работать на них. Банальная логика, в школе учили, а потом в работе пригодилось, и не раз. Я редко ошибался в выводах. Даже самых идиотских. Ха-ха-ха.  
Любопытство, мать его, заставило меня остаться на месте и продолжить наблюдение. Моя машина все равно припаркована за углом, и я был заперт в этом тупике. Оставалось лишь ждать.  
Несколько секунд Кроуфорд и его противник оставались недвижимы. Потом рывок – два выстрела, два легких хлопка глушителя прозвучали одновременно. Кроуфорд увернулся как раз вовремя, и, хватаясь за левое бедро, прислонился к стене; его противник упал замертво.  
Командир Шварц явно был ранен, хотя и не очень серьезно – в ногу, но идти вряд ли мог: наверняка задета мышца, а от болевого шока он мог потерять сознание. Минуту я колебался, а потом приблизился. Тишина обволокла переулок, смолк детский плач в высотке справа от меня, выключили пикающий телевизор. Подходя к стене, на которую опирался Кроуфорд, я отчетливо слышал его сбитое дыхание.  
Почему он один? Что он делает здесь, и с кем стрелялся? Любопытство окончательно победило опасения, и я подошел вплотную и наклонился над ним.  
- Ни с места, - вдруг четко произнес он и прижал дуло пистолета к моей груди. Его глаза были прикрыты, и видно было, что если он откроет их, то с большим трудом.  
Я стоял на месте, ничего не предпринимая, и не знал, что сказать. Я не чувствовал страха. Ни один человек в мире не выстрелит в того, кто может помочь ему. Даже Кроуфорд.

Он открыл глаза.  
- Кудо? - казалось, он был слегка удивлен, но не настолько, чтобы потерять самообладание.   
Судя по нашим стычкам в прошлом, Кроуфорд был боевой машиной, совершенно пуленепробиваемым человеком. Просто потому, что каждую пулю он видел наперед, каждое движение противника было для него предсказуемо, а если учесть, что он bкулаками/b отбивал удары моей проволоки, то странно было видеть его теперь раненным, почти что беспомощным. Конечно, пистолет, нацеленный прямо мне в сердце, не считается. Подумаешь, пустяки какие.  
- Не думал, что ты появишься именно сейчас, котенок из Вайс, - чуть более хрипло добавил он и опустил пистолет. - Отвези меня, - сказал он и назвал адрес. Сжав мою руку, он встал. Черт, любой другой давно вырубился бы. - Как только окажемся в машине, перевяжи мне чем-нибудь рану. Я могу потерять сознание. Быстрее же!

Я даже не подумал о том, что выполнение указаний Кроуфорда не входит в мои прямые обязанности.

Я, как мог, обвязал его рану его же рубашкой и привез по названному адресу. Это оказалась квартира в центре, не так далеко от того переулка, в котором состоялась перестрелка. Кроуфорд всю дорогу сидел с закрытыми глазами, молча, и я думал, что он без сознания, но как только я остановил машину у подъезда, он протянул мне ключ.  
Через полчаса он уже сидел в кресле, смотрел на меня своими пронзительными карими глазами и слегка улыбался.  
Странная вещь – человеческая улыбка. Тебе кажется, что улыбаются люди тогда, когда они счастливы, когда им весело, когда они хорошо к тебе относятся или доверяют, хотят показать свое расположение или скрыть неприятное впечатление. Улыбка может быть лживой, может быть самодовольной, может быть открытой и ласковой. Она может украсить лицо и исказить его до невозможности.   
Но улыбку Кроуфорда нельзя сравнить ни с чем. Это - улыбко-ухмылка, но ни то, ни другое. Его лицо становится милым и доброжелательным, когда он так улыбается, но чуть губы поменяют положение, пусть лишь на миллиметр, и перед вами уже сам Дьявол. Чертовски красит она его, эта улыбка, и каждый раз, когда я ее вижу, меня мучает мысль: смог бы я ее нарисовать именно так, как она выглядит сейчас, в эту самую секунду?..  
- Спасибо, Кудо. Подожди задавать вопросы, сначала свари кофе. Левая полка от двери. Там же лежит корица. Добавь две чайных ложки. Чашки найдешь у мойки. А еще принеси мне обезболивающее из шкафчика над плитой.  
Это его особенность – говорить все так, что даже мысли возразить не возникает? Или это просто потому, что он был ранен? Так или иначе, я, не говоря ни слова, снова сделал так, как он сказал. К тому же, мне самому чертовски хотелось кофе.  
Когда чашки были уже наполовину пусты, мы оба закурили.  
- Кроуфорд, а теперь отвечай. Что ты здесь делаешь? С кем ты стрелялся? Где Шварц?  
Я не чувствовал себя в опасности. Наоборот, развалившись в мягком кресле после беготни по ночным улицам, я успокоился и даже не думал о том, что может ждать меня здесь, наедине с Брэдом Кроуфордом. А любопытство, судя по всему, сегодня ночью решило поиграть со мной в русскую рулетку. Иначе и не скажешь.  
Он улыбнулся шире. В расстегнутой белой рубашке и одних трусах, с перебинтованной ногой от бедра до колена, он выглядел совершенно домашним и мирным. Я подметил, что мы носим трусы одной и той же фирмы. Что поделать, есть у меня потребность в дорогом нижнем белье – полжизни я провожу в постели. Должен же я быть подготовлен к любому чрезвычайному происшествию!  
Судя по всему, он заметил, как я смотрел на его трусы, и когда я поднял глаза, подмигнул мне. Чего?.. Что за голубые шутки?..  
И все же я не мог оторвать глаз от тела Брэда. Это такой тип – Американский Мужчина, или только Кроуфорд производил впечатление человека, регулярно посещающего спортклубы?  
Домашний Кроуфорд. Ассоциации с рыжим свитером Айи или перепачканной в земле футболкой Кена. Однако его дом олицетворял характер хозяина, так же как и одежда, в которой он сейчас был. Картину дополняли спадающие на лоб черные волосы, растрепанные и мягкие на вид, слегка отросшие, как будто он давно не был в парикмахерской. Захотелось одновременно и пригладить их, и растрепать еще сильнее.  
- Все по порядку, Кудо. Твой первый вопрос, и самый глупый, естественно. Что я тут делаю? Я тут живу. А теперь к делу. Во-первых, спасибо, что подвез. Я был не в состоянии вести машину. Во-вторых, спасибо за кофе, ты неплохо его варишь. А в-третьих, ответы на заданные тобой вопросы тебя не касаются, разве что ты примешь одно мое предложение.  
Я удивленно наблюдал за ним, покусывая фильтр очередной сигареты. Я здесь всего час, и мне уже два раза хотелось нарисовать его лицо, разные его выражения. Сейчас на него светила настольная лампа, глаза были слегка прикрыты, а улыбка переросла в задумчивую ухмылку.  
- Я знаю, что ты, хоть и на недостаточном уровне, но задумываешься о своем положении в Вайсс. И дело не в банальных размышлениях о борьбе добра и зла, - добавил он насмешливо, - а в том, что твои выводы в конечном счете верны: твоя работа не приносит тебе ни выгоды, ни удовлетворения. Ты больше не видишь четкой цели. Тебя тяготят перемены в тех, кого ты считал не коллегами, но друзьями, даже братьями. Ты хочешь уйти.  
- Шульдих! Это был он, верно? - внезапное озарение. Конечно же. Кто в Шварц телепат? Кто еще мог передать Кроуфорду мои мысли, кроме как не его верный рыжий демон?  
Я вгляделся в лицо Кроуфорда. Теперь мне не казалась абсурдной мысль о «предательстве», об «измене» своей команде; я хотел знать все возможности, все пути, прежде чем сделать окончательный выбор. Но какой выбор мог предложить мне Брэд Кроуфорд? Уйти работать в Шварц? Чепуха. Работать прямо на него? Но зачем я мог быть ему нужен? Интуиция подсказывала, что явно не как шпион в стане врага. Ему нечего предложить мне взамен. Я не променяю одно зло на другое, и он должен это понимать.  
Кроуфорд кивнул с выражением лица, которое отчетливо говорило: «Конечно, Шульдих. Идиоту понятно». От него исходило какое-то странное тепло, какого я не чувствовал последние месяцы среди своих. Наверное, дело было в сигаретах, в кофе, в сумерках, и в том, что мы сидели близко друг к другу, а это располагало к доверию. С Кеном и Айей я почти не проводил время – слишком разными были наши представления о ничегонеделании. Точнее, у Айи его вообще не было.  
- Я думаю, нет смысла скрывать причины того, почему я делаю тебе подобное предложение. Если ты согласишься уйти из Вайс ко мне, ты имеешь право знать, чем ты будешь заниматься. Я предлагаю тебе охранять меня.  
Вот этого я совершенно не ожидал. Охранять Кроуфорда? Зачем? Непобедимый лидер Шварц, нуждающийся в охране, тем более моей – звучит само по себе абсурдно.  
- От кого защищать? Судя по нашим предыдущим столкновениям, ты не нуждаешься в защите от кого-либо, даже от лидеров Эстет.  
- Спасибо за комплимент, Кудо. Довольно странно слышать это от одного из Вайс, но, тем не менее, я весьма польщен. Со временем я объясню тебе все детали, а пока расскажу ровно столько, сколько необходимо для принятия решения.  
- Я тебя слушаю.  
Мысли сбивались в туманные догадки. Еще сигарета. Хорошо, когда есть, с кем покурить. Я люблю сидеть в уютной комнате с чашкой кофе в руке и сигаретой во рту, разговаривая о всякой чепухе. Только вот возможность такая представляется редко: друзей по старой работе я не видел уже три года, Айя и Кен – не лучшие собеседники, особенно в такой атмосфере, а с девушками не поговоришь на некоторые темы. Однако вряд ли то, о чем мы говорили сейчас с Кроуфордом, можно было назвать приятной темой. Может, для него она таковой и была, но для меня пока являлась неясной и слегка волнующей.  
- Итак, о Шварц. Фарфарелло погиб четыре месяца назад. Шульдих вчера отбыл в Германию по моему поручению, а Наги работает там уже несколько недель. Я оставался в Японии, распутывая некоторые узлы и завершая дела. Как ты наверняка уже догадался, мы работаем против Эстет, поскольку их развитие для нас крайне невыгодно. Причем и они не забывают о том, что потеряли. А потеряли они нас – самую сильную команду паранормов, когда-либо работающих на Эстет.  
Сейчас они создали команду, которая в состоянии блокировать способности паранормов, даже самых сильных: мои, Шульдиха и Наги. Собственно, эта команда и рассчитана на то, чтобы лишить нас способностей, выследить и уничтожить. Команда называется «РозенКройц», и они сделаны, так сказать, по нашему образу и подобию. Что-то подсказывает мне, что это – не последнее поколение подобных существ. Другое дело, что эти существа ориентированы лишь на людей с паранормальными способностями, и их собственные свойства не действуют на тех, кто таковыми не обладает. Для обычного человека, владеющего оружием – тебя, например, - они не будут противниками серьезнее, чем среднестатистический нарушитель закона.  
Твоей задачей будет сообщать мне об их приближении. Ты будешь моим ясновидением. Моим хрустальным шаром. Если хочешь, чем-то вроде моего телохранителя. – На его лицо вернулась все та же полуулыбка, и он замолчал, наблюдая за моей реакцией.

Почему-то мне показалось, что он видит меня насквозь. Он даже говорил так… С ноткой иронии. У меня слабость к иронии, даже плохой. Над плохой иронией я смеюсь.

Несколько минут я курил, пытаясь переварить информацию. Пока что в голове были лишь две мысли: эта работа мало чем отличается от работы в Вайс, только вот я знаю все, что мне нужно делать, зачем, и какие цели я преследую. В bчьих/b интересах я действую. И второе: Шварц и Вайс теперь – практически союзники. А еще... Мне льстило, что Кроуфорд сделал это предложение именно мне. Что он не нанял какого-нибудь обычного вышибалу.   
С другой стороны, это как раз казалось наиболее логичным: я знал о деятельности Эстет, а никто из Вайс не пожелал бы даже выслушать Кроуфорда, а просто с криком «Шварц!» бросился бы в атаку. К тому же, раз мы будем преследовать одни и те же цели, это не будет предательством... Я лишь сделал шаг вперед, лишь осознал, что работать на Кроуфорда лучше, чем на организацию, которой я отдавал все свои силы в течение трех с лишним лет, но о которой так ничего и не узнал. Глупо было бы теперь поворачивать назад. Мне не хотелось назад.  
- Я согласен.  
Кроуфорд лишь улыбнулся, в очередной раз просясь на бумагу.

Сейчас, ночью, когда я вновь перебирал в уме события прошлых трех месяцев, я смотрел на Кроуфорда совершенно другими глазами. Он казался опасным, как лезвие ножа, - чуть к краю, и оно разрежет тебя на куски. Но в то же время в его чертах, в том, как он обращался с оружием, в том, как жесток был с врагами, была некоторая совершенно неуловимая красота, которая гипнотизировала и одновременно заставляла собраться и действовать.  
За это время я неоднократно отражал атаки РозенКройц, которые и правда представляли из себя что-то вроде «улучшенных» Шварц. Но Эстет не учли стороннего вмешательства в дела Кроуфорда и его команды... В принципе, я понимал, почему: даже после краткого знакомства с ними я был точно уверен в том, что они – одиночки.  
А еще я скрывался от своих. Кроуфорд помогал мне в этом, и, надо сказать, весьма успешно. Во-первых, я жил у него. Во-вторых, практически перестал ходить в клубы. Все больше вечеров я проводил с Брэдом. Мы курили, смотрели телевизор, разговаривали, разговаривали бесконечно, о самых разных вещах. Часто он обнимал меня за плечи или за талию, но я старался не придавать этому значения. Ну, голубой, ну, бывает. Какая разница? Наверное, у него просто личной жизни маловато.  
За эти три месяца Кроуфорд заслужил мое уважение; я уважал его и любовался им одновременно. В нем сочеталась угроза и тепло, он вызывал благоговение и восхищение, а еще, когда я узнал его ближе, за три месяца он стал мне роднее, чем Кен или Айя за три года.  
Я нарисовал его снова и положил портрет между книгами. Спящий Кроуфорд. Я, улыбаясь, смотрел, как он дышит, и даже во сне он не терял той блистательной угрозы, той страстной, притягательной опасности, которая бессменной аурой окружала его.  
Этой ночью я остался у его постели, потому что вчера, пока нас не было в квартире, сюда вламывались агенты РозенКройц. Я мог бы и поспать, но в сон не клонило, и я просто любовался Кроуфордом, как никогда не любовался ни одной девушкой в моей жизни, даже Аской – просто это нечто совершенно другое. Это чувство было отлично от всего, что я раньше испытывал по отношению к людям обоих полов, оно располагалось выше полов, а Кроуфорд был самым необыкновенным сокровищем, какое мне приходилось охранять.  
Утро забрезжило на горизонте, и Брэд снова шевельнулся во сне. Я лег рядом с ним. Наши лица были лишь в паре сантиметров друг от друга, я чувствовал, как его дыхание смешивается с моим, и у меня закружилась голова. Первый раз я заметил, что он действительно безумно красив внешне, особенно когда на лице не отражаются ни мысли, ни ощущения, когда он не улыбается своей задумчиво-ироничной улыбкой, когда глаза закрыты и не блестят угрозой. Может, оттого, что Брэд был почти лишен способности предвидеть, а может, потому, что я увидел в нем человека, а не боевую машину, я чувствовал себя сильнее него, и желание защищать приобрело какой-то другой оттенок.  
Судя по всему, сегодня атаки не ожидается, подумал я, накрываясь простыней. Будет неплохо немного поспать рядом с Брэдом, подумал я, придвигаясь ближе. От него исходило тепло, и я понял, что слегка замерз: начиналась осень, а балкон в гостиной всю ночь оставался открытым. Можно было бы просто закрыть дверь в спальню, но мне было уже слишком лень вставать.  
Прижимаясь к нему вплотную, я почти уснул, и мне уже даже что-то стало сниться, когда я почувствовал руку Брэда на своей талии.

Странно драться с паранормом, способности которого на тебя не действуют. Видно, как он пытается впечатать тебя в стенку, но у него ничего не выходит.  
Стоя спиной к спине с Кроуфордом, отражать атаку двух паранормов и десятка вооруженных громил – о, да, о лучшей миссии и мечтать нельзя. Адреналин так и кипит.  
Кроуфорд убрал пятерых – отлично, значит, паранормы и четверо ребят – за мной. Быстро выбросив проволоку, я выстрелил – черт, только задело. Зато шея крепко обмотана моим любимым оружием. Слегка натянуть, нажать – один готов. Это проще, чем я думал. Они правильно делали, что избегали открытой атаки. Теперь пусть расплачиваются за собственную глупость, идиоты эстетские.  
За первым последовал и второй, видимо, главный, который и блокировал способности Брэда. Я выстрелил, но внезапно почувствовал жгучую боль в правом боку, у ребер, и не удержался на ногах.  
- Ёджи! - обеспокоенный вскрик Кроуфорда, свист пуль, мои собственные выстрелы – все слилось в общую массу.  
Я опомнился, когда Кроуфорд подхватил меня на руки и понес к машине.  
- Эй, Брэд, что случилось? - Я положил голову на его плечо: перед глазами было темно, голова кружилась.  
- Ты застрелил троих агентов и обоих членов РозенКройц. Двое из трех теперь мертвы. Ты молодец, Ёджи.   
- Куда меня ранили?  
- Пуля засела между ребер, достаточно глубоко, но легкое цело. Курить сможешь, - он усмехнулся. - У тебя шок. Я вколол тебе наше фирменное средство. Уберу пулю, как только доберемся до дома. Расслабься.  
Его голос, успокаивающий и глубокий, словно снимал боль. Фирменное средство, ха?  
- Эй, тебе не тяжело меня нести? - шепнул я ему прямо в ухо. Мне не хотелось слезать. Вряд ли я смог бы сейчас идти сам. К тому же, хотелось попользоваться накачанными мускулами Брэда... только об этом я ему никогда не скажу.  
Он усмехнулся в ответ – я видел это перед глазами, хотя они были закрыты.  
- Ты гораздо легче, чем думаешь, мой сильный экс-Вайс. Когда ты почти без сознания, ты даже красивее, чем обычно. - Я ничего не успел ответить на это замечание, а проснулся только следующим утром.

Когда я проснулся, в окна светило солнце. Первым, что я увидел, был Брэд, нагло дымящий в потолок и задумчиво разглядывающий не что иное, как мой рисунок – тот самый, который я набросал, пока он спал.  
- Проснулся, Ёджи? - Спокойно спросил он, не отрываясь от рисунка. Он изучал его так тщательно, как будто в каждой черточке карандаша он видел скрытый смысл. - Я нашел это между книгами. Потрясающе. Я говорил, что тебе стоило бы заняться этим профессионально?  
Я зевнул. Боль в боку почти унялась. Кроуфорд мог бы стать хорошим врачом. Ему стоило бы заняться этим профессионально, ехидно подумал я.  
- Нет, не говорил. Слушай, Брэд, не дразни, я тоже курить хочу.  
Он рассмеялся.  
Первый раз действительно рассмеялся.  
- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
- Неплохо.  
- Сидеть можешь?  
Он помог мне сесть и сел рядом, по обыкновению приобняв за плечи.  
- Курить, - протянул я руку к пачке, и он с улыбкой сунул сигарету мне в рот.  
- Я всю ночь следил за видениями, Ёджи. Они вернулись. Значит, что третьего члена РозенКройц нет в Токио.  
- Здорово, - я искренне обрадовался за Брэда. А еще гордился собой. Как-то после нескольких бутылок пива он сказал мне, что для него не видеть будущего, или видеть лишь обрывочные картинки – это как дышать только ртом или видеть половиной глаза.  
- Спасибо тебе, Ёджи, - тихо сказал он, склоняясь к моему лицу.  
- Да не за что, - пробормотал я, понимая, что сейчас что-то произойдет. Что-то, что могло случиться уже очень давно. Я упоминал, что он голубой без личной жизни? - Ты, между прочим, оплачивал все мои прихоти.  
Мы оба теперь улыбались.  
- Я думал, что зарплаты как таковой я тебе выдать не могу, - сказал он, ехидно глядя мне в глаза. - Теперь с меня отпускные. Я больше не нуждаюсь в твоих услугах. Мне нужно уехать.  
Это было верно. Но... неужели? Внутри словно что-то оборвалось. Оказалось, что ждал я совершенно других слов.  
- Ты хочешь сказать, что предлагаешь мне вернуться в Вайс после того, как я стал для тебя бесполезен? - спросил я, поддерживая нейтральный тон и приподнимая брови.  
- Нет, Ёджи. Я вижу кое-что другое.  
В следующую секунду случилось то, что bя/b предвидел. Наверное, я настолько свыкся с этой мыслью, что не стал раздумывать и первым преодолел два миллиметра, разделяющие наши губы. Мы целовались медленно, но настойчиво, делясь друг с другом невысказанным теплом. Видимо, именно этого мне не хватало все это время. Но я же не... А, черт с ним. Мелькнула мысль, что Кроуфорд олицетворял собой страсть как таковую – угроза, красота, ласка, тайна, все вместе, в одном человеке.   
Через несколько минут мы одновременно прервали поцелуй.  
- Шульдих передал мне новости из Германии. Эстет на время решили оставить нас в покое. У них другие дела, мало нас касающиеся. Я разрешил Шульдиху остаться на пару месяцев на родине. У Наги в Берлине еще есть дела. А я, пожалуй, первый раз в жизни изменю своим принципам: отложу ненадолго выполнение цели. Мы едем в отпуск.  
Я ухмыльнулся и затушил тлеющую сигарету в пепельнице. Надо дать себе зарок – не закуривать, когда предстоит целоваться. Риск пожара резко возрастает. С другой стороны, у меня есть прекрасная противопожарная сигнализация под боком. А заодно и метеослужба, кстати говоря.  
- И куда же ты собрался меня тащить?  
- Поездка по Европе, - деловым тоном сообщил он. - Лондон, Париж – в первую очередь, а далее – где увижу более-менее приличную погоду.  
Смеясь, я притянул Брэда к себе. Без личной жизни?..  
- Договорились, мистер Хрустальный Шар. Но учти, что я люблю грозы.

bHappy End/b


End file.
